As the number of remote users increases, remote desktop use has also increased. In addition, client use of third-party resource-provider tokens has increased. The use of third-party resource-provider tokens in an unsecure environment, such as an anonymous remote desktop, can result in breach of the token.
Some existing technologies provide proxy oriented types of services, which check an access control list to grant a user access. Some technologies describe a method of proxying a request, but do not replace authenticating information in requests after the user has been authenticated to the gateway. Some technologies describe encrypting profile information, but do not replace the originating client's credentials with credentials specific to the target resource. Some technologies describe scripting interactions while impersonating a user using scripts and additional information stored in a database, but do not disclose replacing authenticating information in the request based on who is the requesting principal. Some technologies describe using a user token to access a resource, but do not use an authenticated identity to provide functionality based upon a third-party token. Some technologies describe using access policies to determine if a user can access one or more communication endpoints, but do not augment a request with user-relevant authentication information for third-party resource-provider access. Some technologies describe using an authentication agent separate from the originating request, but do not augment a request with local authentication data to access a proxied resource. Some technologies describe exposing an activation key on a customer network, but do not discuss shielding third-party tokens from a user's environment.